Misunderstanding
by apol
Summary: Well, kinda mushy...Please do read. This is another ! 1XR story. don't forget also to review!


misunderstanding

Hello everybody! I'm back!!! Anyway, here's another sappy or mushy fanfic that i wrote (again). I hope you guys willl like this. I'll say that this is a NON-YAOI fanfic because you might be shocked at the first part of the story...ok?!

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Misunderstanding

Relena Peacecraft was driving her black BMW towards the house that Duo and Hilde shared. As she turned on a corner, she saw Heero's Mercedes parked in front of the house. _I wonder what he's doing here. _Her car stopped about 10 feet away and observed. Heero emerged out of his car, carrying a bouquet of red roses. He went towards the door and knocked. Duo came out and smiled. Heero gave the roses to Duo and they spoke a little while. Relena couldn't understand what they were saying for she was too far and her eyes started to form tears. As the conversation ended, Heero got back to his car and drove away.

"But why..." Relena's hand tightened on the steering wheel, tears started to flow on her cheeks. She silently cried on her own inside her car. As soon as her eyes cleared, she drove away to some place that could help her heavy heart.

"Hey Duo, have you seen Relena?" Heero said while pacing his bedroom with a cordless phone.

"No. Why?"

Heero sighed. "It's already midnight! She didn't call or left a note! This is..." He finally heard a sound of a closing door. "I think she's here. Gotta go." He placed the phone down and went downstairs to see a somber Relena heading towards the kitchen.

"Where have you been." He gave a stern voice towards Relena.

She whirled around and faced him. "None of your business." She headed towards the kitchen and had a glass of water. 

Heero followed her and grabbed her left arm. "I was worried!!! You didn't even tell me where you were going!! What if you were kidnapped, raped or even murdered!!"

Relena shut her eyes as he said those words. "I'm tired."

"That's all you can say?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him. Anger was evident in her light blue irises. "Yes. Excuse me, Mr. Yuy." She slid out of Heero's grasp and headed towards her own bedroom.

A loud banging on the door made Relena wake up. "WHAT IS IT?!" She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"You're already late!!" Heero shouted.

Relena got up and went to the bathroom to do your morning routine. She emerged out of the bathroom towards her walk-in closet to shoose an attire that she would wear that day. _I'll just wear something that is not too formal since I don't have any meetings today. _She wore a white strapless knitted blouse and light blue skirt, she wore a 3-inch white high heeled shoes and looked at the mirror. _I think I'm showing too much clevage on this blouse! The skirt is too short!_

"I repeat Relena, YOU'RE LATE!!"

_Eeep! No choice._ She grabbed the light blue cardigan and her bag. When Heero was about to knock again, the door opened to reveal a very sexy Relena. Heero's eyes were instantly glued on her heavenly body. "What are you staring at? Come on, let's go and I'm late."

Heero finally snapped out of his daydreaming and grabbed Relena's arm. "We still have to talk about last night."

Relena turned towards him. "We have nothing to talk about." With that, she strode away and went towards her own car.

Relena was walking on the main hall with papers on her hand. As she passed Heero's office, she saw that it was slightly opened and she peeked in. She saw that Heero was sitting on the couch, his hands covering his face. Duo was beside him, an arm draped over Heero's shoulder and he was speaking softly to him.

_Not again!_ Relena ran towards her office sobbing. Hilde saw this and she ran after her bestfriend.

"Relena, what's wrong!" Hilde came inside Relena's office and placed a gentle hand on Relena's shoulder.

Relena looked at Hilde with confussion. _She doesn't know that Duo is cheating on her?!_

Hilde looked at her. "Why are you giving me that look? Duo and I were worried about you yesterday when you came home late yesterday. Would you like to talk? Tell me what's wrong."

Duo and Heero came in. When Heero saw Relena's condition, he rushed to her side and tried comforting her. Relena stood up from her chair to get away from Heero and sat at the couch. She had a mini-living room inside her office. _Are they gonna tell now that they are lovers?_

"Relena, what's wrong with you? Heero was too worried about you!" Duo said stepping closer.

Relena glared at him. "What's wrong?! You don't know?" She sighed and looked down. "I saw Heero...he gave Duo..."

"Roses." Heero smiled. Duo and Hilde chuckled.

Relena looked at them with wide eyes. "What kind of reaction is THAT?!"

Duo stopped laughing. "Oh Rel, I asked Heero to get the roses that I ordered for Hilde. My car was not running properly so I asked him to do it for me."

Hilde embraced Duo. "It was our anniversary yesterday. The roses were really beautiful! I loved it!"

"Oh shit..." Relena grabbed a pillow and tried to hide her flushing face, due to embarassment.

Heero sat down beside her and removed the pillow. He embraced her and she burried her face on his chest. "Heero, I'm so sorry..."

"Shh...It's ok. That's natural my dear. You are the only one that I love with my whole heart. Duo is just my friend and I WILL never be a GAY." Heero stroked her hair lovingly.

Duo smiled. "Same goes here. I will never replace Hilde with anyone else! Besides, Heero will never replace with a BODY like that, Rel!"

Relena broke the embrace and threw a pillow towards Duo. She blushed more deeper and hid her face again in Heero's chest. 

"I'm just telling the truth! I have noticed that most men in this building seems to be out of their mind thsi day!"

Heero eyes was glazed with possessiveness. "I can take care of that. As of now, you two get out. Is till have to soothe my girl."

Duo and Hilde left the room. Heero laid Relena down on the couch. He kissed her passionately on her lips and covered her with his jacket. "Why don't you sleep? You didn't sleep well last night."

Relena nodded and closed her eyes. "Don't leave, stay here." She said sleepily.

Heero kissed her forehead. "Yes my only love." 

Mushy! Mushy! Mushy! I hope you guys enjoyed. Anyway, I'm trying to make a website and hoping that I'll finish it. But hey, I have a collection of my GW pics at [][1]http://picturetrail.com/apol It's not yet that complete. I still have to add more pics. 

If you have any comments, questions or suggestion. Please write to me at [][2]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

If you're going to send me mail, please write the title of the fanfic that you have read. Thanks!

   [1]: http://picturetrail.com/apol
   [2]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
